The Dark Side of the Moon
by Tremax
Summary: Austin and the gang find themselves in a scary situation when a strange man shows up at the store. Later that night, a camping trip goes awry as Austin begins to act strange. Will they survive? HF5.


**Pre-Author Notes: Just a warning for the readers, there is a reason this story is rated Mature. While there is no sex the acts described here might be scary to some readers. I recommend those who want a fairy tale Austin & Ally story to look elsewhere. Because this story has anything but a happy ending. Since there is no sexual activity you won't have to worry about any pairings other than the original Austin and Ally relationship. This story is the spiritual successor to my story The Fall of Hearts, and kids, that means you don't have to read that one to understand this one.**

**But alas, I recommend them both.  
And now from the Twisted Mind of Tremax, enjoy.**

* * *

**Tremax Presents:**

"_Summer in the sand"_

**An Austin & Ally OneShot**

"_He's a drummer in the band"_

**In Association with "Charmed Killers" Productions**

"_Droppin' the beat"_

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

Austin is onstage singing one of his hit summer songs: _Heard it on the Radio._

Ally and Trish are dancing in the audience and flinging their arms like wild animals as Austin smiles down at them.

He reaches into the crowd and grabs Ally's hand to pull her up on stage.

She smiles and the two begin to dance as he sings the song.

The crowd loves it, and Ally jumps off the stage to crowd-surf.

Life is good.

Austin is her boyfriend.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Austin loves her.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Austin is perfect.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ally hits her alarm clock twice until it stops its incessant beeping.

She looks around the room and then it hits her that the entire occurrence was only a dream.

Ally crowd-surfing? Not in a million years.

The one positive takeaway point was that Austin actually _is _her boyfriend.

But perfect?

She walks over to the bathroom and drops her panties on the floor.

She takes off the t-shirt she wore to bed the night before and she throws it in the laundry basket.

When the two had first started dating and Austin would leave his shirts behind she would smell them before throwing them in the laundry basket.

But one bad experience changed that **forever.**

She walks over to the shower and turns the knob and it begins to run. She covers herself as she steps into the shower and shuts the glass door.

_It's taking forever to warm up._

Almost on cue, the shower warms up right after the thought passes through her mind.

She moans as it drenches her body and then grabs the shampoo off the window sill.

She looks outside the window and that's when it hits her.

"It's Saturday. It's freaking Saturday!"

She turns off the water to the shower and grunts, mad at herself that she got up for _school _early on a _Saturday._

"Way to go Dawson." She murmurs as she grabs a towel and begins to dry her hair as she makes her way back to her bed.

The morning moves into the afternoon and Ally rolls out of bed for the second time.

Her towel on the floor is a quick reminder of three things.

Austin is her boyfriend, and he loves her. How sweet.

Ally needs to set her alarm to only ring Monday-Friday.

She's still naked and her door is open. Oops.

She quickly gets up and pulls her dresser open. She pulls on a pair of panties and then looks to her right. Austin is standing at the doorway watching her.

"Holy-Austin! Austin Moon!" She covers herself and throws a textbook at the boy. He laughs and covers his eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'm not looking…" He giggles. "Anymore…"

"I heard that!" Ally digs through her dresser for a bra and quickly clasps it on as Austin walks over to her and wraps her in a hug.

The two begin to kiss deeply. Austin bites her bottom lip and pulls it softly. Ally grunts and pulls back. "I-I don't like that."

He rolls his eyes. She blushes.

"You mind sitting in the living room until I can put on some real clothes pervert?"

Austin smiles and looks down at Ally's body, causing her to blush even brighter.

"I kind of like you like this Ms. Dawson…"

She scoffs. "Ms. Dawson is my mother lover boy, now get."

"Wouldn't Mrs. Dawson be your-"  
"I said get!" she throws a second textbook as Austin retreats from the room.

After what seems like an eternity Ally walks out of her bedroom clad in a skirt and one of Austin's many shirts.

"How did you get inside?..."

Austin smiles and stands up, swinging Ally into a slow dance of sorts. "A magician never tells."

"You're not a magician."

"Then explain why our kisses are so…" Austin kisses Ally softly and then smiles. "Magical…"

Ally laughs and pulls away. "You are such a joker Austin."

"That's why you love me."

They walk down to _Sonic Boom_ and head inside the store.

Trish and Dez are arguing about something and both stand up and get really quiet when they see the couple walk inside.

"What's going on guys?" Ally says.

The two look at each other. "Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-", they both say.

"Guys?" Austin crosses his arms and frowns.

Trish gestures to Dez and he sighs.

"Look, enough is enough okay?"

"Excuse me?" Ally says.

Trish steps forward. "What Dez is trying to say is… well, we miss hanging out with you guys. And lately it's just been Austin & Ally, and not… well… Austin, Ally, Trish, and…" She looks at Dez.

"And I guess Dez." She rolls her eyes and Dez looks genuinely confused.

"What do you guys mean? We hang out together every day." Austin puts his hands in his pockets, obviously feeling guilty.

"Yeah, but when we hang out you guys just make kissy faces the whole time and exclude us." Dez says, obviously quite upset about the situation.

"So Dez and I came up with a solution!" Trish pulls out a pamphlet and smiles. She passes it to Ally who looks at it with obvious skepticism.

"Camping?..."

"Yeah. We could get a cabin and the boys could stay in one room with the girls in the other."

Dez steps in. "Yeah, Austin, you and I can go fishing while the girls do their nails and stuff."

Trish looks at Dez, and scoffs. "Or you boys can do your nails and straighten your hair while Ally and I go hunting. My dad has this rifle Ally and-"

"Guys. We can't do this." Ally says, looking at the pamphlet still. "It's going to be over $700 dollars for one night."

"Well, Dez and I both have 150 so-"

"I'll pay for it." The three look at Austin, who's nodding his head slowly. "Yeah. I have some money put aside and I mean, if it's going to save our friendship then yeah. I say let's do it."

"But camping, really? I mean me, camping?" Ally says.

"You'll be okay Ally. Austin and I will defend you from any scary monsters."

Trish looks at Dez oddly for the second time. "Are you serious with all this garbage or do you not remember who you are?"

A man walks into the store and begins to look over a guitar in the corner of the room.

Ally spots him and tells his friends she'll be right back and heads over.

"Can I help you sir?" She says.

"May I help you." He says, correcting her honest mistake.

"Excuse me?"  
"You mean 'may I help you', can is only applicable to ability while may is used when referring to permission."

Ally shakes her head and then smiles, trying to be polite. "May I help you sir?"

He finally turns and looks down at her, away from the guitars. He's a big man, towering over Ally at somewhere near six feet six inches. He's wearing a denim jacket and a creepy grin. Ally can imagine snakes crawling out between those teeth and consuming her very soul.

"Walter's the name. I'm a friend of your father's." He puts out his hand to shake and grins even wider. "Unless you aren't the beautiful Allison Dawson?"

She shrugs and shakes his big, burly hand. "I prefer Ally, but yes that's me. How do you know my father?"

"I loaned him the money to start this business. Funny how time changes things huh? I gave your daddy the cash for this place and after he paid me off he never sent a Christmas card."

Ally shakes her head. "My father never mentioned a loan."

"Funny how people tend to not mention those things."

A girl walks in the store in all black. She's got long straight brown hair and nice, pink lips.

"Hot mama." Dez says and walks over to the counter.

"Hey there, I'm Dez. Store Manager. How may I assist you?"

Trish pushes Dez out of the way. "Ignore him. He is in no way affiliated with Sonic Boom. I'm Trish, how can I be of assistance?"

The girl is looking around the store, and then finally makes eye contact with Trish.

"You mean 'how may I be of assistance'?"

"Excuse me?" The woman looks over at Walter who smiles at her, and then she looks back at Trish.

"He can explain it to you. I've never been too good with grammar. I'm a southern girl at heart."

Walter walks over. "But at least she's trying, isn't that right Patricia?"

Trish looks at Dez. "Did he just call me-"

Dez nods as Ally walks over. "I'm sorry. I still don't understand what exactly we can help you two with."

"May." They both grunt.

Austin is near the corner of the room.

"Can you just tell us what you want?!" Trish yells.

Walter smiles. "I want him. Austin. Monica. Moon."

He emphasizes each specific name as he walks around the corner to Austin.

"Quite the middle name, am I right Bailey?"

The woman, Bailey, curtly nods and chuckles.

He walks closer to Austin who doesn't make direct eye contact with the man. Austin has shrunken into himself. The man notices and grins.

"What's wrong Austin? You don't believe in ghosts?"

Ally walks over. "Look, if you don't get lost I'm calling my father. Or even better, Dez, call the police."

The man looks over at Dez as he picks up the phone and puts his hand out.

"Drop the fucking phone ginger."

Dez immediately drops the cordless on the floor and looks at the man.

"Now, my associate and I only came to see your merchandise. We're going to leave the same way we came."

"Then head that way. Now." Ally says, her sheepish demeanor replaced with fierce tenacity.

Walter looks at her and smiles, and then down at the table at the camping pamphlets.

He grunts and then gestures at Bailey who follows closely to his tail as they head out the door.

The man stops and looks back.

"They think they know you 'Little Prince'. These so-called friends that you've surrounded yourself with. They don't know you like I know you. Don't forget where you come from."

Trish and Dez look at each other, and then at Austin who has his fists balled up sitting on the staircase. He's looking down at his lap until the man finally begins to walk backwards towards the door.

Austin looks up then, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Walter laughs. The laugh puts chills down Ally's spine.

"Never forget Austin. Haha. Never forget where you came from."

The man finally steps out of the store and Ally runs over to Austin, hugging him tightly.

The boy doesn't grab his girlfriend or try to pull her in for a consensual hug. He only sits in the spot and rocks back and forth with her as Dez and Trish walk over.

Ally pulls back from Austin and looks him in the eyes. "Who was that man Austin?"

Austin doesn't respond. He only looks off into the direction of where the man once was.

"Austin?" She says again, but gets the same silence as an answer.

Trish steps forward then and slaps Austin across the face. He stands up.

"What the heck Trish!?"

"There he is." She says and steps back.

Austin looks around the room and then over at the table with the pamphlets.

"So, like I was saying, I'll pay for the whole trip. It's just getting the gear and getting to the campground that we have to worry about."

Ally grabs Austin's arm and pulls him to face her. "You don't want to talk about it?"

Austin looks at his girlfriend, genuinely confused.

"We're talking about it right now, Ally?" He pulls his arm away and then walks over to the camping pamphlets and then over to the desk.

"Why's the cordless on the floor?" He says, picking it up and beginning to dial a number.

Trish, Dez, and Ally all look at each other as if confirming what just happened.

Trish grabs Ally's arm. "Don't say anything. Something happened when that man was in here. His brain is trying to block it out."

Ally doesn't know what to say.

"Can one of you guys come over here and help me out?" Austin says.

_May. _  
Ally thinks to herself and then shakes the thought as she walks over to help her boyfriend.

They set the reservation with the camping facility for that same day. Luckily for all of them the family that set the reservations before them never showed up.

Unbeknownst to Ally and her friends the _Russo family_ had enough to deal with already.

They stop at a camping store on the way to the campgrounds and get some necessities before heading over to the cabin in the woods.

It's a tiny little place with weak lights and a lot of trees. The lake nearby though is beautiful and Ally loves the view of the ocean behind a few more trees. She even makes a note to herself to hike over there at dawn and see the sunrise on the beach.

The cabin itself lies four miles from the ranger station meaning that, as the ranger so blatantly told them when he found out there was no parent present, if they needed any kind of help the park couldn't be held accountable because of the distance.

After a phone call from all of the parents the ranger finally let them through though (not before signing about a hundred waivers each) and they were left after the ranger pulled away on his golf cart.

"See you in the morning!"

He drove off into the distance as Ally checked her phone.

"It's a little after five guys. So the sun will be going down in about two hours. So I say the guys should go fish down at the lake and get us some dinner while Trish and I set up the cabin for the night."

"Sounds like a plan!" Austin says, excitedly.  
"Sounds like bull." Trish says, unimpressed.

The boys run off as Ally shuts the door to the cabin.

The living room is a wide area with a couch and a radio sitting on the table on the right side. On the left side is a table with six chairs and a grandfather clock.

As she's looking at it, Ally thinks of an old saying her grandfather used to say.

_Ask not for whom the bell tolls, the bell tolls for thee._

A shiver goes down her spine for the second time that day.

Then if you walk past the living room there's a hallway with four doors. The first door on the left is a kitchen. The first door on the right is the bathroom. The second door on each side of the hallway leads to a bedroom with two twin beds and tiny dressers.

"This place is nice." Trish says, smiling.

"Yeah, nice."  
Trish walks over to her best friend. "You still spooked from earlier?"  
Ally nods.

"Me too. You think Austin really forgot everything that happened?"

Ally shrugs.

Just then a black bird hits the window and snaps its neck, falling to the ground outside.

Ally looks at the window in shock, and she begins to breathe heavily.

Trish chuckles. "Let's hope that's not an omen."

Meanwhile, Austin and Dez are fishing off the side of a rock near the lake.

Austin is smiling widely, seemingly unabashed by the events that occurred earlier in the day.

"I think I got one!" He yells to Dez.

The two pull in the giant fish and put it in the cooler. "You think Ally knows how to debone these things?" Austin asks.

Dez doesn't answer.

"D?" Austin says.  
"Yeah bud?"

"Did you not hear me?" Austin asks.  
"No. Sorry. My head is still back at the store." Dez shakes his hair away from his eyes and Austin looks at him.

"Did something happen? Did everyone not want to come out because you guys were acting super weird in the car?"

Dez shakes his head. "No man. That guy. That big creepy guy and his southern girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Walter and Bailey." Dez looks annoyed at this point, but Austin is genuinely confused.

"What the heck are you talking about dude?"

Dez grabs his friend by the face and looks in his eyes.

"You don't remember the big guy and his girlfriend waltzing into the store and making you cry? You don't remember when that happened?"

Austin shakes his head, not shaking away Dez's hands.

"God. I wish I could make my brain block out stuff like that."

"Dez. You're scaring me."

Dez shrugs. "It's a scary world Moon man."

They catch another two fish and then walk back to the cabin. Dez sets the cooler on the ground as Austin walks into the bathroom.

"Guys, he doesn't remember any of it." Dez says. Ally and Trish look up at him. "Like, zilch. Nada. Nothing."

"Are you serious?" Trish says. Dez nods. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opens and all of Austin's friends act like they're doing something.

Austin is immediately suspicious. "Can I get the scoop on what happened at _Sonic Boom_?"

_May._  
Ally thinks, and basically slaps herself for thinking it.

Just then there's a sudden smash on the door and Dez runs to it.

He pulls the door open and the dead bird from earlier is lying on top of an all-black envelope. Dez pushes the bird off with his foot and then grabs the envelope.

"What is it Dez?"

He turns to face the group and in white Sharpie on the envelope is a sentence.

_The Dark Side of the Moon._

Austin walks over to it. "Is it for me?" He tries to grab it but Dez pulls it away. "Dude, it says Moon on it. That's _my_ name."

"Yeah? And it also says 'the dark side of' but I don't see you reading those fucking words Austin."

"Dez!" Trish and Ally yell.

"WHAT? It's not my fault all this weird stuff is happening and he's acting like a damn child!" Dez looks at Austin and mocks him. "It has my name on it. I'm the big pop star Austin Moon and the envelope at the door is _mine_ because I _own_ the word **Moon.**" Dez is now an inch away from Austin's face.

"Do you own the moon, Austin? Do you own the moon?" Dez whispers, his breath hitting Austin right in the face, and a bead of sweat glistening on his forehead runs down his face and over his lips.

"Why are you acting like this?" Austin asks. Dez pushes him.

"GROW. UP." He says. Dez opens the envelope and something falls on the back.

On the back of whatever it is, is one word.

_**MURDERER**_

Dez leans down and grabs it. He picks it up and flips it over.

"What is it Dez?" Trish says.

"It's a photo… but I don't know these people." He turns it for Ally and Trish to see and Austin stands waiting, impatiently.

"Can I see it?"

"May I see it, Austin! May I see it." Ally breaks, feeling good after correcting her boyfriend.

Austin looks over at Ally and then at Dez.

He snatches the photo from Dez and looks at it. His face immediately drops. His left eye twitches and his cheeks get red. He looks up at Dez, but he's not looking at Dez.

He's looking past him.

Austin puts the photo in his pocket and then begins to breathe heavily.

"Austin?..." Ally says softly.

He looks to Ally and then at Dez. And then back to Ally.

"That's not my name."

He pushes Dez to the floor and makes a break for the door. He pulls it open and sprints out into the woods, leaving his friends confused in the cabin.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Dez yells.

"Dez!" Trish and Ally say, trying to stop his constant cursing.

Dez stands up and then waves his arms in the air before putting them to his side. "Is someone going to go after him?" He asks.

Trish and Ally look at each other and then back at him.

He looks outside at where the sun once was and then grunts. "Fine. But I just want you guys to know something weird is going on. And I don't like it."

He walks to the door and opens it, leaving it ajar as he steps outside and walks into the woods.

"Dez, wait! I'm coming with you!"

Ally yells. Trish looks bewildered from the doorstep as Ally runs to catch up.

"Ally! You can't just leave me here!"

"Lock the door! We'll be right back!"

Trish locks the door and then runs to the back of the cabin and locks the back door. Then she grabs the envelope off of the floor and sits on the couch. She pulls it open a little more and a torn piece of newspaper falls in her hand.

Dez and Ally are walking through the woods calling for their friend. Dez is obviously still upset about being thrown on the floor and Ally is worried sick.

_Why the heck did we come out to this cabin?  
What were we thinking?_

A creature flies past them and Ally screams.

"Calm down. It was a bat." Dez says calmly, not acting like himself.

"Bats live in the forest?"  
"Yeah. I guess they do."

Ally looks at Dez and then stops him, pulling him to face her.

"Are you okay?" She says, genuinely.

He pulls his hand away. "No, I'm not okay. My best friend has been acting weird all day. Some grammar nazi in a denim jacket and his southern bitch girlfriend extorted us at the shop today, and now it's almost eight at night and we're walking around looking for Austin in the woods. Who, by the way, doesn't believe his name is Austin. So no. I'm not okay. I'm pretty damn awful."

He begins to walk again and Ally keeps pace and keeps quiet. Just then a scream cuts through the forest.

"Trish." They both say, and run back in the other direction.

Trish pulls the piece of newspaper up to her face and looks at it.

_**SON MURDERS MOTHER AND FATHER, POLICE EXPECT ACCOMPLICE KILLER**_

The picture below is of a man and his wife, with a toddler being cradled by the man.

"Austin?..."

Trish says, looking over the boy in extreme confusion.

Just then the doorknob rattles and three quick bangs are administered. Trish stands up and drops the newspaper clipping.

"Ally, Dez, is that you?"

She says walking towards the door. She looks out the peephole and sees nothing but-

The electricity in the cabin goes out. Trish runs to the corner of the room and opens her bag, pulling out an aluminum bat.

Trish looks out the window and sees noth-

A bang at the back door. Trish runs over to the hallway.

"Whoever it is you better knock it off! I'm armed!" She wields the bat awkwardly, obviously not intending to inflict any real damage.

Just then a loud crash in the living room.

She runs out and the curtains are blowing wildly in the wind. The glass has been shattered.

Luckily the cabin is about seven feet off the ground with steps leading up to the front and back porch, so nobody can just climb in through the window.

She looks down at the rock and a piece of paper is attached to it.

_**TRISH **_

She kicks the rock and then walks towards the window and looks out.

Her heart drops.

A person is standing there in the woods.

The person is wearing a mask. The mask is the main cat from the Hello Kitty series, and the concealed person turns their head, as if in interest of Trish.

She backs up and bumps into someone.

Her flesh is covered in goosebumps and she turns around to face-

Austin.

"Austin you scared-" Austin grabs Trish and pushes her out of the window, dangling her on the side of the house by her feet.

She screams and screams. Her urine not being held as she pees on herself. Austin is holding her tight, and not showing any emotion as he does so. She continues to scream and beg Austin not to let her go, and the figure in the woods is joined by a second unmasked figure.

Walter.

Ally and Dez run through the woods and up the steps to the cabin not noticing the shattered window. The door is hanging ajar and Dez pushes his way in.

The lights are still off and the rock that shattered the window along with all evidence of the black envelope has vanished from the room.

Dez looks around. "Trish! Trish, where are you?!"

Ally looks out the broken window and sees movement in the woods. "Dez! There's someone out in the woods!" Ally runs outside and down the steps.

"Ally don't go out there it's not-" Suddenly someone steps out of the bathroom with a rag and holds it over Dez's nose until he falls asleep. The person lets him go and he hits his head hard on the floor.

The assailant leans down to Dez's level and smiles. "That's for calling me a southern bitch."

Ally is running through the woods. "Austin! Austin!"

She sees a fire about twenty yards away and runs towards it. There's a slow roast going on above the fire and when she arrives she notices its-

"Oh my God. Trish."

Trish is tied to the pole spinning in circles above the fire, cooking slowly. Her lips are dripping blood but her eyes are open. Ally walks closer.

"You're alive. It's okay I'm going to get us out of here."

A presence behind Ally comes closer.

"Dez! Trish is okay, help me untie her before-"

"Before what, Allison?" Walter wraps his arms around her and picks her up. She starts flinging her legs and trying to fight back but to no avail.

He puts his mouth up close to her ear and whispers. "Keep fucking kicking and I'll skin that pretty scalp of yours Dawson. Send that home to your damn daddy."

The fight is immediately drained from her as she's thrown to the ground. "Good girl." He says, smiling down at the defeated girl crying into the dirt.

"We got him." Bailey and Austin walk into the clearing. Austin has Dez over his shoulder and a blank expression on his face.

"Good, good. Now grab this bitch and-"

Just as he looks down at Ally, she kicks him right in the spot men are sensitive in and then throws a handful of dirt in his eyes.

She starts running off into the woods as he screams. "Get that bitch!"

Austin, or what's left of him, runs after her in a robotic way at twice her speed. She looks back and screams for help as tears stream down her face.

As Ally runs, Walter grabs a sledgehammer and begins to brutally beat Dez all over his body.

Meanwhile, Ally twists her ankle and falls to the ground, dazed from hitting a tree branch.

Austin gets on top of her and pins her down. "It's okay mommy, it'll all be over soon."

"Austin… It's me, Ally… please…" She says with the last of her energy.

Suddenly hands are wrapped around her throat as she realizes she's being choked. "My name is not Austin." He says, angrily and aggressively strengthening his grip around her neck.

"Stop calling me Austin you BITCH."

He continues to choke her.

_Austin is her boyfriend-_

He continues to suffocate her.

_Austin loves her-_

He continues to drain her life.

_Austin is perfect-_

As his cold eyes glisten in the night, Ally loses the last of her will to fight and she accepts her fate.

And suddenly everything around her is darkness.

_Everything around her is beautiful and white. Her white dress clings nicely to her body showing off her shape and beauty. A white veil is over her head and she pulls it up to see around her._

_Austin in a white suit smiling at her and a man she doesn't recognize with a Bible in his hands._

"_I now pronounce you-"_

_Ally is smiling and she sees her parents in the audience. Trish is standing behind her and Dez is standing behind Austin. Austin's parents are smiling too but something is weird about their smiles, as if something isn't quite right._

"_man-"_

_She looks back at Austin and smiles, but then suddenly everything is wrong and the man behind him isn't Dez, it's the man, the other man, the Dark Man._

"_and-"_

_He's whispering into Austin's ear, the devil's words. Poisoning him with those words, making him into a monster. A monster with the passion for murder. The monster she had never seen in him before. This man was triggering the monster._

"_wife-"_

_The poison on the man's tongue was seeping from his tongue and into Jericho._

_Austin, who's Jericho? Where did that name come from?_

_Jericho Sunset the man says, pointing his dagger tongue at Ally now as he vanishes from view._

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Except Ally isn't leaning into the man she loves, instead the Dark Man has taken his place and she's looking into the eyes of a monster as he smiles his giant grin at her._

"Who are you?" _Ally muses as the man wraps his arms around her and gracefully bows her in front of the audience, which is met with a sudden and swift applause from the audience._

_**I am the man of the night. I am the haunter of dreams. The killer of hopes and promise.**_

_She looks up at him, bewildered, yet intrigued._

_**And you, are my Bride.**_

_Then suddenly they are dancing and dancing and dancing and dancing and-_

"Ally, we're here wake up!" Austin shakes her out of her sleep and Ally looks around.

They're in the back of a golf cart looking at the cabin. The window is unbroken and Dez is smiling and Trish is smiling too.

The ranger starts to talk and Ally looks around, shaking her head.

_This all happened before. This already-_

"What's wrong babe?" Austin says, getting really close to her face.

She doesn't respond. She only looks around the forest, bewildered.

_Did you have a nightmare?_

Austin says. But he doesn't really say.

Ally stands up and notices her dress is caught in the wheel of the golf-

_The wedding dress is still on her body._

_She looks back towards her friends but suddenly they're all gone and it's just him._

_It's just Walter O'Dim._

_Wake up Allison._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Wake up Allison._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Wake up._

Allison wakes up out of her bed with a start and slams her hand on the alarm clock. She pulls back the blanket and sees that her body is naked. No dress.

Good. She can deal with naked.

She steps out of her bed and walks over to the bathroom and starts the shower. She covers herself as she steps in and shuts the glass door waiting for the water to warm up.

That's when she looks outside.

The sun is up.

"The sun is up."

She jumps out of the shower and grabs a towel and runs to her bedroom.

The alarm clock reads 2:19 PM.

She runs around the room looking for her cell phone but can't find it.

She walks out of her bedroom and into her kitchen and looks for the house phone.

The cordless is missing from the handset. Nothing new. Something she can deal with.

Something she can handle.

She hits the page button to find the location of the phone and walks around the room, and then noticing it's in the living room she crosses over.

There, seated at the table are Dez and Trish.

Trish's body would be unrecognizable by anyone else. She has two wax candles sitting in the palms of her hands burning and her body is a charred crisp. Someone has cut a smile into her face as if to make a joke, and her clothes have all melted onto her body.

Dez is tied up with his head down on the table. Ally doesn't scream but she can't tell if Dez is breathing or not breathing. The phone pages incessantly behind her as she lifts Dez's head and sees the cruel fate her friend met.

His eyes are completely gone, and a smile is cut into his face as well. His shirt is missing, and whip marks are all over his back and on his stomach someone wrote…

_**BITCH**_

She backs away from the body and then looks up to the rest of the living room. Sitting on the coffee table is Austin, and in front of Austin with several knives in his body is Lester Dawson.

Ally screams then, and it feels good to let it all out.

Austin doesn't move. He just continues to play with a knife, cutting two words into his palms.

The left says _**CAN**_

The right says _**MAY**_

In the distance police sirens are wailing. Ally runs from the room and into the kitchen, crying from the shock. With her head down she runs directly into Walter.

"This isn't over Allison." He says. He grabs her by the wrists and smiles.

"The games have just begun." He throws Allison over his shoulder and Austin follows him out of the back door and into a truck. Ally is screaming the entire time as the three drive away.

Screaming wasn't going to do her any good though, not there, on the dark side of the moon.  
Not even God could save her now.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sequel? ;)**

**Take a minute out of your day to review the story, even a sentence could make my night! Thank you for reading!**

**Update [5/4/13]: **Wow, the critical response to this has been really great and helpful. I am really considering a sequel for those of you who have asked and I might start working on it in the coming weeks. Let me know what you want to see in the next one. It's called _The Moon Sets, The Sun Rises._


End file.
